


Beauty

by orphan_account



Series: deep sad/love fics [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: ???? is like 17 too, A lil bit of Rape, First Kiss, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Meet-Cute, abusive relationship in the beginning, all chapters will be short tbh, it says completed bc i know some people sort but i want this to be seen, loosely based on milk and honey, peter's 15, some of it is in poem format, sorry for so many tags, tony's like 17, we delve deep into peter's childhood in chap 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All his life, he's been an object.-but our lives will only ever alwayscontinue to bea balancing actthat has less to do with painand more to do with beauty.-Shane Koyczan





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> (If you guess who his boyfriend is-- marry me)
> 
> loosely based on milk and honey by Rupi Kaur  
> includes actual quotes from   
> [a spoken poem by Shane Koyczan](https://genius.com/Shane-koyczan-to-this-day-annotated)

_you're worthless_  
they tell you  
after so long of  
not hearing differently  
you believe them

_no one will care  
_ is what they say as   
they close the door __  
click signals  
the lock turning

but

_you're beautiful_  
is what really   
brings him to tears

surely you don't   
really believe that  
do you

because pretty things  
are supposed to be   
precious right?

so  
peter walked   
through life thinking  
that he'd never find   
someone who could   
truly love  
him for him  
and not his body

when he was 15  
he met a boy  
who made him feel  
like the sun was something  
he had built for peter   
in his toolshed

this is that story. starting from the beginning. actually, no. you know what? fuck it. letss talk about what happened leading up to when they met. enter, unnamed boyfriend.

The only upside to his incredibly screwed-up life is school. ~~He can handle~~  he can almost handle school. But there's this one thing that happens at the end of every day that kind of ruins the whole experience.   
His last period is a study hall in the cafeteria. Everyday, he skips (no pun intended). Everyday, his boyfriend goes with him. His boyfriend who changed his schedule for the sole purpose of ~~stalking~~  spending time with Peter. His boyfriend who takes him to his room and coaxes him int-     
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      "Ready to head out?" He asks as he reaches where Peter is waiting.

"Do I have a choice?" Peter snorts, intending it to be snarky but he catches the moment his partner's eyes turn dark and something other than love takes over his irises. He quickly speaks again before his boyfriend has the chance to threaten him, "Yeah. Let's go."

Before they get to leave, however, the school's loudspeaker crackles to life.

"Would Peter Parker and-"

Peter tuned out the rest. He already knew they were caught. "...shit." is all his boyfriend said.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me at   
> [my dry af tumblr](https://adriennefields.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
